totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Trailer: Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdeczki w Trasie!
Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdeczki w Trasie! - Trailer Zwykły przystanek w Chicago. Maggie: Hm, gdzie mój autobus.. Spogląda na zegarek. Maggie: 'Nie lubię spóźnień! ''Nagle podjechał rusho-mobil w którym ogólnie była impreza i grał Wrecking Ball <3 '''Maggie: Co do.. Ktoś wciągnął ją do środka i odjechali z piskiem opon. Oto oni! Gdzieś pod statuą wolności. Maggie: Hej! Tutaj Maggie, to ja poprowadzę najgorętsze show tych lat! Jak wiecie, nie można mieć tysiąca gwiazd w programie ale my rozwalimy system i tak zrobimy! <3 Tymczasem gdzieś z daleka było słychać krzyki obsady pod zniszczonym autobusem palącym się wprost przy statule. Maggie: 'Wklepie się. ''Coś wybuchło. '''Maggie:.. no i znajdzie się lepszą.. obsadę? O.o Jarosław. W sklepie. Jarek: Hm, ja p**rdole, nie ma cię może papierosów?! Ekspedientka: 'Nie ale może pan chce.. ''Jarek wziął kasę fiskalną i piznął w Ekspedientkę. '''Jarek: Pierwszy wygrany mecz dla reprezentacji Polski k*rwa mi nie zaoferujesz! Nina. Nina leży i budzi się wśród pijanych zoofilów. Nina: Oh, pewnie mnie ominęło obracanie kozy. Koza z nalepkiem na dupie "Nina tutaj była ->" przeleciała gdzieś po podłodze. Nina: Jest! <333 Vicey. W Syrii przy żołnierzu. Vicey: Hm, czy przypadkiem nie macie tego w odcieniu.. hm.. Hipnotajzing? Żołnierz: To Wojna jest. Vicey: 'A ja fak jestem chlebakiem do bread'a! ''Z uburzeniem Vicey tupała nogą przy Żołnierzu. '''Fatima Fatima siedzi w klubie Karaoke na słynnym "tronie super gracza" który jest w tym klubie. Fatima: '''Hm.. Eh, nie mam nawet kogo zmieszać z błotem ani na kogo nasłać moją świte :< '''Japonka: Przepraszam.. ale ja wygrałam już kilka występów.. więc powinnam dostać miejsce na tym.. tronie.. Fatima na nią się popatrzyła.. Fatima: 'Na serio? To się najpierw umyj, to może zmyjesz tą Chińską twarz! Co wy, wy te twarze produkujecie w Kimberly'owskich fabrykach?! Na pewno z tyłu macie napisać "Made in China" ! Oł, ulżyło mi C: ''Japonka uciekła z krzykiem. '''Czeska Nicky Randka w Bukareszcie, restauracja "Melosz" Nicky: '''Wiesz, ja jestem taka divka że mnie nie znasz normalnie, divka w divkach <3 '''Randkowicz: Wiesz.. nie jesteś w moim typie.. Nicky: Ale nazywasz się Majlosz? <3 Bo szukam już go od chyba roku, fajnie by było jakbyś nazywał się Majlosz, wtedy by się okazało że miałeś przeszczep twarzy, i byśmy wzięli ślub w trakcie grania Ewy Farnej! <3 Choć tu mój... Rzuciła się na niego. Ten wezwał policję. Majli Majli ćwiczy w domu. Majli: Aj cejm lajka Wrekin Bal! Coś tam dalej, coś tam tak! Dajcie szybko dubbing bo mnie coś, zegnie w udzie i wio, Kleementyynkaa, szybko, zrób mi Tweeerka! Klementyna się pojawiła i zrobiła jej przed twarzą Twerk. Majli: 'Oł, jest w tobie nadzieja! Dostałam dużo siły na..! <3 ''Wzięła karton Bili Reja Sajrusa i zrobiła na nim Twerk tak jak na tym słynnym rozdaniu nagród! <3 '''Lukaninho Jr. II Ogląda w telewizji mecz. Luka: Eh.. Nagle pojawia się reklama dezodorantu.. Luka: 'A może.. ''Wącha pache. '''Luka: Nieeee. Luciana W pewnej firmie do swoich pracowniczek podchodzi Luciana. Luciana: '''Więc panie, raport. '''Pracowniczka: Luka był widziany w Madrycie tylko przez chwilę, następnie w okolicach Rio się opalał i wyruszył do Tel Awiwu. Luciana: '''A po co? '''Pracowniczka: '''Jeszcze ustalamy. Jego następna trasa to RPA. Wpis na Tweeterze "Jadę do RPA, miejmy nadzieję że nie dostanę AIDS, żart, jestem biały :D" '''Luciana: Hm.. ale czarnuchy to cwane bestie. Przechwycamy go laski! <33 Paolo Paolo żygał widząc zdjęcie swojej ukochanej Staci. xDD Paolo: 'Staci, to dla ciebie. ''Zaczął znów rzygać ale tym razem z odgłosami bąków xD '''Christina Christina siedziała w domu swoich rodziców. Christina: Fernando.. :< Mama: '''Kochanie.. masz przecież innych kolegów.. i koleżanki (xD) '''Tata: Dużo koleżanek, hehe. Matka uderzyła ojca i poszli się kłócić do kuchni. Christina: 'Hm.. no i zabaweczki w moim dawnym pokoju (megusta) ''Pobiegła szybko na górę z prędkością światła. '''Rolanda W łazience. Rolanda: Ooo, hej! Witajcie w "Makeup with Rolanda Special Edittion! <3" Aplausse xD Rolanda: Żeby być seksi, należy dokładnie poprawić sobie brwi.. tak dokładnie do granicy włosów a oczu. No i pomalować zęby szminką. o powiększy wasze usta 400% i pomoże wam zdobyć extra ciachoo ^^. Wchodzi do łazienki jakiś facet Facet: 'Co ty do k***wy nędzy tutaj wyrabiasz dz**ko!? '''Rolanda: '''Robię "Makeup with.." ''Facet wyrzucił ją przez okno.. i zaczął się szczerzyć do kamery xD '''Kunegunda Widać Kunegundę na budowie.. na kuli do burzenia przy pracach rozbiorkowych.. nago O_O Kundzia: 'Oł, jak to dobrze poczuć się kobietą! <3 ''Zaczęła się na niej bujać. '''Kundzia: Łii! <3 Bujneło ją mocno w lewo stronę w kierunku dźwigu. Kundzia: Łii. <3 Kula za mocno się bujnęła w prawo, rozwalając łańuch i Kula razem z Kundzią piznęła w jakiś Autobus z więźniami D: Oglądaj to! <3 Maggie: A ktoś jeszcze nie miał się pojawić.. Aaa, to może lepiej teraz nic nie mówię <3. Zapewnie wam rozrywke ja..! <3 Zza Maggie wyszła Cathi. Cathi:.. i ja <3 Maggie: I to wszystko odbędzie się najpierw w.. Kamera oddaliła się pokazując Syrie! Maggie: Syrii! <3 Kamera się przybliżyła. Maggie: Czekajcie na premierę Totalnej Porażki: Gwiazdeczki w Trasie! <3 Koniec Trailera! Kategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdeczki w Trasie!